2 Kings History Kept Hidden
by iceokami122
Summary: Mikoto was dead. That was the truth. Zina asks the Black King to bring Mikoto back to life. He does and awakens the Orange Kings power within him and the Power of the White King in Zina. Mikoto only has a song that's the only memory untill Zina finds him and slowly his memory comes back. Mikoto is alive again and he is nineteen. Orange, Black and White.
1. The Begining

Mikoto Suoh lay dead on the ground. That's what she saw. The ten year old girl waited till the man who killed him went away then came out from behind the tree. She removed Mikoto's metal necklace and ran away. _'the black king. if I can find him then he can bring you back to life Mikoto.'_ Orange eyes burned bright and neon blue hair flew in the breeze as the young girl ran away from the hurtful truth behind her. Only the metal necklace reflecting the moonlight in her hand cried along with her as the two disappeared into the night like the clouds that covered moon. The dark sky mourned along with the two that had disappeared into the sorrow filed night.

* * *

"Zina! Come on or we'll miss the orientation!" a violet eye and haired girl said pulling another along with her. Zina's neon blue was now to the middle of her back. Her orange eyes had continued to burn bright since that night five years ago. Zina had left her metallic blue coat unbuttoned showing the light black shirt under it. The bright red bow was tied and her pure white skirt flapped behind her. Her feet in the tan boots raced to keep up with her roommate. Ironically the girl was named Cheri meaning cherry. "I don't get why you're in a rush for." Zina told her. "Oh you didn't hear? The Black King moved into this area just recently. They say he's a rapist, and that he's into the human trafficking." _'Black King. after five years I found you.'_ Seeing a shadow, Cheri panicked and almost dragged Zina inside the building.

"Welcome to Shadow Academy. This school was built and founded by the Black King himself. He decided not to be here but is living in the basement under the school." After that the auditorium burst with questions. "Why is living in the basement?" "Is it safe here? I heard the Black King is a rapist." That one is Cheri. "Can he really bring someone back to life or is it another rumor?" Zina asked. The room went quiet. "Um well, first he would need the body and also an item off the said person immediately after they died, a picture of the person and most importantly memories of him in a person who knew them well. The person cannot be dead for more then seven years. Is that all?" The poor speaker was bombarded with questions and in the middle of it all Zina slipped out unnoticed.

 _'down the hall.'_ A blur of blue hair flew by. _'last door on the left and down three flights of stairs.'_ Footsteps echoed throughout the stairs. ' _and finally the the door with the black smoke.'_ Zina struggled to slow her heart rate and breathing down before she collapsed. She then turned the knob and stepped inside. Walking down the hall she shivered. _'it's like a catacomb down here.'_ As her footsteps echoed throughout the hall, Zina though she felt someone was watching her. She looked behind her and after seeing no one, continued down the hall. Zina started to sing the song she did for a project six years ago.

* * *

"Miko!" Mikoto turned to see Zina run into the bar. "Hey there shrimp!" Misaki Yata teased. "RRRAAHHHHGGGG!" Zina yelled as she attacked Yata. Mikoto smiled as he sat at the bar watching the fight. "She tear him to pieces, you know that right?" Tatara asked him. Mikoto nodded. "It's better this way for both of them." "YEOOWWW! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" "Haha. Tough shit." she shot back sticking out her tongue. Misaki tried to grab her but she was to fast and accidentally bit her. The whole bar froze as that familiar orange glow formed around her. "That hurt Mi sa ki.'' she said in a evil voice. Quick as a flash she grabbed Misaki's tongue and pulled on it. "GGAAAAHHH!" "How does that feel uh Misaki.'' Mikoto sighed. "Zina, that's enough. Let him go." Zina obeyed and released Misaki. "So what are you doing here?" Izumo asked cleaning a glass. "My class project." "Uh, really. What is it this time."Mikoto asked. "I have ta do a song for a color. But I don't know how to finish it.'' Zina sang the first part.

 _Akaku moeta kokou no hi ni_

 _Sotto shiroi VEERU o kakete_

 _Hito wa itsuka hitori ni naru_

 _Kioku ni kizamu itai kurai fukaku_

 _Shiroi kono sekai sore dake datta_

 _Tsunagi awaseta hajimete no iro_

 _Kataku chikatta hi o kamishime omoi haseta_

 _Inori wa sora takaku kizuna wa zero no kanata_

"That is very beautiful." Mikoto told her. Zina's eyes sparkled. "You really love it?" "Mmhm." Mikoto replied with a nod. "We'll help you finish the song Zina." He told her.

* * *

"What are you doing down here?!" Zina snapped back to reality to see a man with black jeans and a black hoody with the hood over his head. "I heard you can bring someone back to life." "Yes I can. Who is the target?" "Mikoto Suoh." "That's impossible. Just forget it." "What but I have everything." she said. "See. Here's a picture, the object off him, I got the memories and it's only been five years." "Where's the body?" "On, the, school island." she moaned. "Hee. No body no process. Oh! He left out one thing. You have to..." He stopped when he saw Zina take off her coat and pulled her skirt up to show all of her left leg. "Do we have a deal?" She asked. "Deal."

Kuroh and Neko were walking down the busy street on the sidewalk. Neko had finally talked Kuroh into buying an outfit she could move in. Neko was wearing a green pelted mini skirt and a long sleeve blue shirt. Kuroh's phone rang. He sighed and answered it. "Hello Kuroh." "What do you want!" Kuroh snapped. "Come to Shadow Academy and met me in the basement." The voice said and hung up. "Kuroh. Are you ok?" Neko asked. "Yea. Come on we're going to Shadow Academy." he told her. Misaki past them on his skateboard without looking at them. _'kizuna wa zero no kanata.'_ "That is very beautiful." "You really love it?" "Mmhm. We'll help you finish the song Zina." Zina went off to play with Anna as Mikoto sighed. "How are we going to finish a song?" Misaki asked. Mikoto moaned. "Don't worry guys. It'll just come to us." Tatara said. Two days later Homra got into a fight with the Blues. It started over a soda, yes, a stupid soda. "Hey I saw it first!" "Oh yea fuck you ya stupid Blue!"

Mikoto sighed as Andy Domyoji and Misaki fought over the last brand of soda. Mikoto and the rest of Homra were slightly down the street at a cafe. "Mine!" No it's mine fucking Blue!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" "FUCK OFF BLUE!" "Miko, make them stop. I'm getting a headache." "Me to Mikoto." Anna moaned. "Just try to block them out." Mikoto said getting annoyed. Fifteen minutes later. "ENOUGH!" Mikoto yelled sending his flame of rage straight towards them. Both boys got slammed against the brick wall behind them and fell to the ground hurt. The two looked up to see a raging mad Mikoto walking towards them. The closer he got the larger his flames got. Mikoto grabbed them by the shirt he pined them to the wall. "What is so special about that can of soda that you Have To INTERRUPT MY LUNCH!" he screamed at them. At that very moment his Sword of Damocles appeared above him. "Well he's pisted." Izumo said. "Speaking of Blues." Tatara said looking down the road.

"Sir isn't that Andy?" Seri asked. Reisi sighed. "Yes, and Suoh pined Yata as well." Reisi looked over at Homra who were finishing their lunch. "Well? I'm waiting." Mikoto snapped. Reisi looked back to Mikoto and the two scared boys he stared at. "Suoh!" Mikoto turned his head glared at Reisi. "Release my clansman.''


	2. Shadow Academy

Mikoto continued to stare at Reisi Munakata while holding the two boys against the wall. "Why should I? Uh Munakata." he snapped. "If you dont well." He pulled out his sword and pointed at him. "Then I'll force you to release him." Munakata finished. "Mmmm, no." "Ha. This coming from someone that doesn't even have a drivers lisence yet." Mikoto froze. "You're how old twenty-two?" Mikoto threw Andy at Munakata and the two collided landing on the ground. "Suoh! How dare you! Attack!" Seri yelled. Sector four drew their swords and charged at Mikoto. Homra replied in force charging at them. Clan vs clan clashed and the fight continued into the night. "Hey Anna. Do you love Miko?" Zina asked. The two girls were sitting on the edge of a building watching the fight below. "What do you mean?" "If you could marry Miko, would you?" Anna thought long and hard. "I dont think I'd marry Mikoto." "OK. Then I'm going to date him, is that OK Anna?" "I dont mind."

* * *

Misaki walked into the bar and sat against the bar table. He let out a long sigh. "What's wrong Yata?" Isumo asked him. "Iwanttobenineteenagian." He mumbled. "What?" "I want to be nineteen again." he said choked up. Isumo came over and saw Yata fighting back the tears as a few fell. "Misaki, get some sleep." Yata looked up, his chestnut bangs falling into his eyes. Misaki had left his hair alone and it grew longer then before. He refused and Isumo grabbed and slammed him onto the bar. "You cant keep using drugs to stay awake all the time!" Isumo yelled at him. Frustrated, Isumo dragged Misaki by his shirt, to a room, changed him into pj's and put him into a bed. Isumo put a cloth of Chloroform over Misaki's nose and mouth and held him down until he was unconscious. "Now you can sleep, Misaki." he told him, closed the door and went back down stairs to his bar.

Kuroh and Neko stopped in front of Shadow Academy and looked at the school. (If you've ever seen Vampire Knight it looked just like that school in the anime.) The concrete is a light black and the windows have a white trim around them. "This is a school?" Neko asked. "Yes, this is an older model." Kuroh answered. A bell rang and the girls came out of the building and onto the field for gym class. The girls wore a light black shirt with white sleeves and black jean shorts. The pant leg is six inches long and the skirts, from waist to the end, are a full twelve inches long. Zina and a few other girls wear their shorts under their skirts to keep warm when it's cold out. "I want to play too!" Neko said trying to climb up the white chain link fence that surrounded the field. "You cant!" Kuroh said pulling her back down. "Hey Zina who is that?" Cheri asked. The two girls watched Kuroh pull Neko down as she tried to climb the fence. "Um." "Hey Zina wait up!" Cheri called running to catch up with her. "I wanna play!" "I told you you cant!" "Hi." Neko and Kuroh froze. "You want to play with us?" "Yes!" "Then follow me to get enrolled." Neko jumped down from the fence and followed Zina into the office.

Freshly enrolled, Neko joined the girls out on the field for gym. Kuroh remained inside the school and looked around for the Black King. Smelling chili, Kuroh followed the scent through the hall, down three flights of stairs and to a door in the basement. Opening the door he walked down another hall and stopped behind a corner. Silently he walked past a couch and a table. A black shadow attacked and pinned Kuroh to the floor. Kuroh yelped in pain when a black boot slammed onto his right wrist laying on his back. "Your skills are rusty Kuroh." Kuroh turned his head and saw the Black King on him. "Kage, that hurts." Kuroh said through the pain. "You didn't call me for five years, and how else can I keep you in line. You've been a bad dog and now I'm going to punish you, little brother." Kage grabbed Kuroh's hair and pulled his head up slightly from the floor. Tears fell from Kuroh as he struggled to breathe. Kage then threw Kuroh by his head against the wall. Kuroh tried to get up but then blacked out.

Zina sat outside for lunch with Cheri. Cheri looked over at Zina to see her head bopping up and down. Zina had just downloaded the song Bad Apple and was listening to it for the fifth time in a row. Cheri sighed. _'jeez how long is she going to listen to that one song.'_ "Hey Neko! You've got to listen to this song!"Zina yelled. Neko came over and Zina plugged another pair of headphones into the dual headphone jack in her phone. Neko put the headphones on and Zina hit play. The two girls then got up and started dancing in sync together. _'just great. now there's two Zinas!'_

Kuroh opened his eyes and moved his arms only to find that they were tied behind him with a chain to a thick pipe. A second later intense pain shot up through his arms and he coughed trying to breathe. "Good, you're awake." Kage told him. He knelt down and lifted up Kuroh's chin. "I have a job for you." Kage held up Mikoto's metal necklace to Kuroh's nose. Kage then gave Kuroh a single command. "Find!"

"You could do it Munakata. The Blue King could personally keep an eye on me twenty-four hours a day." "As attractive as that sounds just the thought of breathing the same air as you makes me ill." "Sorry you feel that way. It's disappointing." "Captain. Captain. REISI MUNAKATA!" Reisi snapped back to reality. "Seri. What are you doing here?" "The reports, on HOMRA, you ordered?!" "Oh. Right." Reisi took the reports and stared at them. "Are you feeling alright Captain?" Reisi sighed. "Thinking about Suoh again?" "Is it that obvious?'' "Lets see you visit his old cell every day, sit outside HOMRA's bar and mumble to yourself." Reisi got up and walked out of his office. "I'm going to crash." he said yawning. _'and you talk like them.'_ Reisi ran into Fushimi in the hall. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To bed." "Oh did you hear about Shadow Academy?" "What?" "The Black King built it and students are enrolled." Reisi thought for a minute. "I'll check it out.'' he told Fushimi and walked away.

Reisi walked to Shadow Academy and went inside. "AHHGGGH!" "I know you can still track a scent, or have you gotten to old." Kage pinned Kuroh to the ground as a black vapor surrounded them. The vapor landed on Kuroh and engulfed him completely. A few seconds later the vapor disappeared and Kuroh was eight-teen again. Kage held the necklace to Kuroh's nose forcing him to get the scent. "Do you have it?" Kuroh sighed "Let me go!" "Stubborn ass." Reisi stood in the middle of a hallway completely lost. _'where IS the Black King?'_ Reisi looked left and right then choosing left, walked to an office. Going inside he found the speaker from orientation. "I'm looking for the Black King." he told him. "Name." "Reisi Munakata." The man frantically cleared off the desk and found a cell phone. A phone rang and Kage, still on Kuroh, covered Kuroh's mouth with his hand and answered the phone. "Mike this had better be important." "Sir the Blue King is here to see you." "I'll be right there." he said then hung up. "Kuroh." he said in a sweet voice. Kuroh looked at him. "FIND THAT BODY!" "Fine. Just stop yelling at me." Kuroh left to track down the scent and Kage went up to the office.


	3. Kage Yatogami

Kuroh was in his dog form going around the city trying to hunt down Suoh's scent. _'how does he expect me to find the scent of someone who has been dead for five years.'_ A little boy tried to come over to Kuroh. "Doggie." he told his mother. "We have Yatto at home Andi." A car past and Kuroh ran out into the street. He stopped as a truck went over him. Kuroh weaved in and out of traffic until he reached the other side. A familiar scent. _'Suoh?'_ Kuroh ran past shops and a super market that had men in a brawl out in the parking lot. The yells faded out as Kuroh ran further away. Kuroh followed the scent to a morgue. Kuroh walked to a side and scanned it from top to bottom. He spotted some metal that was sticking out. Going over Kuroh realized it was a vent, big enough only for him in his dog form. Scanning the alleyway Kuroh jumped into the vent and started his climb into the building.

Kage arrived at the office and went inside. "Ah the great Blue King." Reisi Munakata turned to look at Kage. "Juno leave us." "Yes sir." The speaker went out leaving the two Kings alone. "What do you want I'm busy." Kage asked irritated. "Oh I just came to make sure this is actually a school and not sex slave market." Kage sighed sitting down behind the desk. "I said I was done when I walked away, but you never believed me." "Like I can believe a criminal, the top criminal in all of Japan." Kage looked away. "The truth is I'm tired." "Of what?" "Being a criminal, this world, life, all the kingdom fights." He moaned and rubbed his head. "Don't tell me you haven't slept since then?" Reisi said worried. "Aww is the Blue King concerned about me?" "Kage that was ten years ago!" "Was that how long ago it was?" Reisi sighed "Kage the Black King, the only King that has the power to reverse aging." Kage leaned back into the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Yea." he said yawning, "And bring people back to life." He got up and nearly fell down. holding on to the desk he walked to the door. "Here's your cell." he told him throwing back his phone. "I put my number in there for you." He paused in the hall."Hey betcha you didn't know this. In Ancient writings they left out the part about two Kings. The White King has a heart as pure as the snow and the Orange King has the power of the flames and personality to match. Those two are known as Heaven's Angel and Hell's Demon. Can you guess who the Orange King is going to be?" "I don't know." "Reisi, you think that you don't know. Deep in your heart you already know the answer. " Reisi watched Kage walk away and then walked back deep in thought.

Kuroh fell out of the vent and landed in a storage closet. He cautiously snuck around the building following the scent. Going into a room he his as two workers walked past him. Kuroh came out of his hiding spot and snuck into the room the two workers came out of. Kuroh looked in every block for the scent. exhausted Kuroh leaned against the wall which gave way and sent Kuroh falling backwards down a hole. His back hit the metal then his legs slammed into a pipe and finally his head hit the pipe. As Kuroh blacked out he fell down in silence through the hole. Kuroh smelled the scent so strong that he opened his eyes. He rolled over on his back and looked at the ceiling. Grey cement blocks made it up. Turning over Kuroh noting that the small room was made internally of gray cement blocks. Kuroh jumped back as a knife flew past him. "Well well look what we have here. Kuroh the Black Dog." Hearing laughter Kuroh looked around trying to spot where it was coming from. A light suddenly went on as Kuroh got attacked. Kuroh kicked off the one man and punched the second. Two more charged at him slamming him intro the wall. Kuroh reared back and kicked them away falling to the ground. All four attacked him pinning him to the ground.

A cell phone rang and Kage picked it up. "Hello." "Kage!" "Oh Kuroh did you find Suoh's body?" "That not all I found. He isn't alone." He said with a knife resting against his throat. He had his arms cuffed behind him to the chair he was sitting in and his left eye had been punched. The boss pulled the phone away from Kuroh and back to him. "Hello Kage." he said. "Teohru." Kage growled. "If you want your little brother and the body then come here. You know the place." The line then went dead. Kage sighed. _'great.'_ Kage slipped his phone back into his pants pocket and walked up the steps to the main hall. Reaching the doors Kage exited the school and walked to the morgue. Kage walked past the morgue, down the abandoned alley and to an unused storm drain. Climbing down the ladder Kage felt his heart start to race. The last time Kage walked down the storm drain path, Teohru had just blown up the presidents main building. He could still remember it. Shattered glass rained down from the building engulfed in flames. Crowds ran into each other, fire stations arrived to put out the fire, and a child. No, Kuroh crying in the middle of the street. Kage scooped up Kuroh in his arms and ran with cops chasing him down the street. Kage pushed Kurohs head into his chest to keep him from seeing the chaos all around them.

Kage collapsed in front of a house in the mountains. He had run nonstop away from Tokyo for five days. A man came out and found them. Kage opened his eyes and a wooden ceiling came into view. The man nursed Kage back to health and took care of Kuroh. "Please take care of Kuroh." "Are you going back?" "I have to." Kage then walked away from the sleeping Kuroh and out of the house into the black night. Seeing a shadow swing at him Kage snapped back to reality and dodged it just in time. More punches came and he dodged them all. "I dont have time for this." A punch to the man in front, a chop to the throat for the next. Kage kicked three more and did a back flip. Looking back Kage smiled, the five attackers were on the ground moaning. He ran down the tunnel and turned the corner running into the main room. "Bravo." Teohru sneered clapping. He was standing beside Kuroh who was still chained to the chair. Teohru leaned down and yanked Kuroh's hair pulling up his head to face Kage. "Look big brother came to rescue you." Teohru released his grip letting Kuroh's head fall back down. Kage suddenly got pushed to the ground and his arms were painfully twisted behind him and cuffed. Teohru pulled Kage' hood off and gripped his hair pulling him up. Kage winched at the pain shooting throughout his entire body. "Does that hurt, Black King? Now you're mine."

"Captain were are we going?" Seri asked. Reisi Munakata looked back down at his phone reading the text he got. **Go past the morgue,down the abandoned alley and down the fifth storm drain. Go left, straight, right straight and left. Go past moaning men and turn right. 15 minute time limit.** Reisi had gotten the text five minutes ago. The Blues came upon the moaning men nine minutes later and heard jeering. Reisi signaled and the group took out their swords. Reisi slowly moved against the wall and turned right. He peeked in and saw Kage thrown against the adjacent wall. Blood flowed out from the fresh cuts on his face. One cut had been made on his left eye. He coughed up blood as Teohru kicked him in the chest. Kage spotting Reisi nodded and Reisi copied. Hiding his sword behind him he stepped out from behind the wall. "Hi!" Teohru and his gang spun around to see Reisi blocking the doorway. Reisi stepped aside. "Men attack!" The rest of the Blues came out and the fight began.

Kage coughed nearly choking on blood. Reisi leaned down to him. "You going to be OK? You got banged up really bad." "I'll be OK." Kage replied almost wheezing. "How's my little brother?" Reisi looked over at Kuroh. "He's going to be OK." Reisi looked at the little box Kage griped in his hands. "KAGE YOU RAT!" The two men looked over to Teohru who had been cuffed to a one way sign. He kept trying to jerk forward to the men. The rest of his gang had been handcuffed together and were sitting up against the Blues trucks. Kage lend back against the wall of the building behind him, fighting the massive headache that struck him once the made it to the surface. _'Hey Zina, I got Suoh. So just wait a little longer, OK?'_


	4. Zina n Cheri

I walked down an alley to a club. Even though I was told to stay away curiosity got the better of me. Hiding behind the corner, I peeked in and saw Her. A fair skinned girl with neon blue hair barely past her shoulders was wiggling as she pulled her short dress off of her. The dress was thrown off and the drunk men whooped and went wild. Cheers and yells continued as she jerked and twerked while dancing. She jumped onto one of the tables and bent down backwards and turned it into a back flip. The club music turned into a sexy mashup and the girl danced to match the music. She jumped back down to the floor and continued to dance sexy. Some of the men were lucky enough to touch her butt but, the unlucky ones attacked them. The girl weaved in and out of the fighting men and kept dancing. The mashup ended and the girl pulled her white strapped dress back on and sat at the bar. The bar tender poured her a drink and she slowly drank it. She turned and our eyes met. Orange eyes that seemed to have flames dancing wildly in them. The music changed to metal so I left. The next day we met again.

I bumped into a person and fell down. Standing up I dusted off my pink middle school uniform and looked up. "Hey I'm Zina." the girl said. She wore a blue tank top, black shorts and a white sleeveless hoody with black sneakers over red tights. "Um my name is Cheri." "Well you're all proper and stuff. You a straight A student?" "Yes." "Well see ya around." she said walking away. I just stood there watching her disappear into the crowd. As I walked back to the orphanage I thought about her. Her Japanese is not proper, maybe it's slang, her clothes are mismatched and her attitude is that of a gangster. I shook my head and pushed her out of my head.

* * *

Since Miko died I had to do things just to survive on the street. I found a job that pays well. Being a stripper at the club by my block. I walked into the club and got hit with the music, like being at a concert. The lights flashed and strobed back and forth across the floor. Spotting the bar tender I went over to him. I had to climb up into the chair and waited. "Aren't you kinda young to be here?" He almost yelled above the blasting music. "I'm here to answer the job offer." I told him pushing the application towards him. Taking it he scanned the paper, his eyes got big, he must of read the part where I put down my guardian. "OK you're hired." he told me. I've been a stripper at the club for two whole years now. I've adjusted to my new life and it ain't bad, I mean I get paid well and one of the workers lets me stay with him. One night as I was working I spotted a girl peeking around the corner and our eyes met. Violet hair in braids and matching eyes. She left when the metal hours began. I helped clean up the club by mopping the floor. "Hey Kaiyo." He looked up from the table. "What is it?" "I saw a middle school girl peeking in here earlier." "Don't worry about it, that happens all the time." "OK." I went back to mopping up the blood stains from the earlier fights and forgot the girl.

"Kaiyo I'm going out, do you need anything." I whispered. Kaiyo had woken up with the mother of all hangovers so I had gotten him the bucket. "Tuna's low." he mumbled. "OK, I got the list. I'll get you some drunk meds." "Thanks." he said falling back to sleep. I tiptoed out of our room, gently closing the door. With the key around my neck and my shoes and wallet in my hands I walked down the hall, down the two flights of stairs and finally reached the main door. "Afternoon, Zine." I sighed. "It's Zina, Zi-na." I slipped my shoes on and headed outside. Walking to the nearest supermarket took about fifteen minutes, more if high school boys flirted with me. I made it to the supermarket just as the song Alumina ended. Pulling out my earphones, I put them and my Royal blue I-pod back into my pockets. I pulled the shopping list and a cart then entered the store. Going down the list I made my weekly route. One gallon of milk, a bag of rice which was on sale, three big cans of tuna, eggs, bread, and drunk medicine. It's called something else but I cant pronounce it. After paying for the groceries I grabbed the rice, put the bag with the milk and tuna on top and the last bag with the other stuff on top of that, then I walked home.

I felt someone bump into me. Looking down I saw the girl from the night before. She wore a ice pink middle school uniform with ice blue as the stripes and scarf. I told her my name and she told me hers. Damn she is so proper. Saying bye I walk away and back home. I made it home and went inside. Putting the groceries down, I emptied the bucket and rinsed it out, then I went in to check on Kaiyo. He was looking pale so I gave him the medicine and started dinner.

* * *

Even though I tried to forget Zina, she was constantly on my mind. Today however, I needed to focus on finding a job even if it was just for the summer. No matter how hard I tried nobody would hire a thirteen year old. Walking down the street I forgot to look where I was going and walked into a person. "Yo, Cheri." jerking up Zina stood in front of me. Today she wore her white dress under a light blue sweater, black tights and black heel boots. She wore her hair in twist on the back of her head and had bright orange fake studs. "Where are you going dressed for a party?" I asked her. "Oh, this. I'm headed for a job interview at a hotel." "Lucky." tsk then she started laughing at me. "What is that for?!" I snapped. "Nobody going to hire you if you're dressed like that. Come on I'll lend you some of my clothes." "Are you sure it's OK?" "Relax, besides I have to give Kaiyo his meds." I followed her through an alley, to an apartment building and into her room. Rummaging through a closet, she threw some clothes at me and pointed to the bathroom. After I closed the bathroom door I took off my uniform and neatly folded it placing it on toilet lid. I fought to find the sleeves finally pulling the dress down over me. "Yo Cheri you done?" "Yes." Zina came in and led me to a chair. "Sit." I obeyed. "You got a brush?" I handed her my hair brush as she started taking my braids out. She brushed my hair out turning it into a twisted flip. "Done." Looking in the full length mirror I didn't recognize myself. A plaid pink dress with full sleeves, blue tights and classical light pink heels. "Kaiyo I'm headed out." A moaned "OK." came from the bed room and we went out to the hotel.

The walk to the hotel took about five minutes. We past through the revolving doors and entered the main lobby. Crystal glass chandlers hung from the ceiling, the stair case looked to be made of pure gold and the rugs were light blue. Faaancyyyy! was all I could think of. Waiting, we sat in the black leather chairs with other females as the time ticked on. "Zina and Cheri!" Our names called we got up and followed the busboy to a room. There we met the manager. "Have a seat ladies." "Thank you Sir." Zina said politely as we sat down. Off white skin with gray eyes and dark green hair combed back. A business suit with a silk handkerchief sticking out. This is the manager. We sat patiently as he looked at our forms we filled out upon arrival checking for mistakes and errors. "Um, hmum." I wait in suspense for him to say get lost kids. "Alright ladies, everything looks to be in order. Welcome to the Inishie Hotel."

* * *

We walked to the hotel which is five minutes away from my apartment building. Going through the revolving doors we entered the lobby. Filthy rich. chandlers, gold and fine carpet. I picked up two applications, handed one to Cheri and we started filling them out. We waited awhile and then our names were called. Sitting in a room was the manager who read our applications and gave us the job of maids in the cafe. He was so generous that we started right then. Cheri wore the Ice pink uniform with puffed short sleeves, a flapped button up collar and white fluff underneath the dress. She wore white tights and Ice pink heels. I wore the same uniform except mine is Ice blue. The dresses go down to our knees. I pulled my hair into pigtails while Cheri put her hair into a high ponytail. Lastly we tied on our white maid hats and were ready for work. All the tables were numbered which made our job much easier. I took the odd numbers and Cheri took the even. People came in and sat down at number 1. I calmly walked over to them. "Hello welcome to Star Cafe. My name is Zina I'll be your waiter. May I start you off with a drink?" The menus sat in the center of the table. Again that makes my job much easier. From a stripper in a club to a waitress in a cafe at a fancy hotel. What a massive job change!

 **ARRRROOOOO! Hey readers, iceokami122 here. If you want to see what the characters of this story, and my other stories, look like then type icestorm122 into your search engine, click on the first result, go to gallery and click the OC's folder to check them out.** **I gave the account user permission to draw and post pictures of my OC's, also leave a nice comment. The user is working hard to climb the ladder to Professional Artist. Thanks you for your time.**


	5. The Orange King Appears

Where am I? So tired. Moving, and, even breathing, it hurts. Am I dead? Misaki Yata seemed to float in blackness. His chestnut colored hair moved with the gentle ripples in space. "Misaki, Misaki." Yata opened his eyes and saw Mikoto in front of him. "Misaki, I will return to you very soon. Will you continue to follow me?" Tears giant ones fell from Yata's eyes. "I'll never leave you." He cried. Mikoto smiled and wiped the tears from Yata's face. "See you then." he told him as he vanished. Yata felt himself fall down through the black nothingness that surrounded him. "Misaki." Yata opened his eyes and Izumo came into view. "How long was I asleep?" Yata asked still half asleep. Izumo smiled as he told him, "Five days."

A nineteen year old boy with wild red hair walked past a window, continuing down an alley. He wore a pale orange v-neck t-shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans. His bare feet walked over broken glass and a body. The scene behind him was filled with a gang lying on the ground with cuts, bruises and burns on their body. As the boy came into view the metal necklace that Zina had was fastened around his neck. His amber colored eyes looked ahead as he walked out into the street. He then collapsed into the middle of the street and laid there unconscious. Rain started to fall as the Blues drove up the street. By the time they drove towards him the rain poured down relentlessly soaking the boy to the bone. Munakata looked up and slammed on the breaks jolting himself and his passengers forward before coming to a complete stop. "Sir what the-" Seri began but stopped as Reisi jumped out of the drivers seat into the rain. The rest of the Blues followed him as he ran over to the boy. "My god!" Reisi said in shock as he rolled the boy over. "Suoh." The rest of the Blues were in shock as they stared at the boy in Reisi's arms, for lying unconscious in his arms was Mikoto Suoh, the new Orange King.

Kage moaned lying on his couch. True he had managed to bring Suoh back to life from his ashes but the strain of using his power had taken its toll on him. With half of his energy gone Kage just layed on the couch slipping in and out of sleep. Kuroh stayed by his side helping him get his strength back. First the fight with his old gang and now reviving Suoh. Kuroh sighed leaning his back against the front of the couch. He could hear Kage breathe in and out as he slept. Turning his head Kuroh looked at his older brother sleeping peacefully. The scar on his left eye, his black hair was in the same haircut as Tatara Totsuka, and his pale skin tone. Due to his anti aging power, Kage always looked twenty-seven. Just how long could he stay alive? Kuroh sniffed the air and smiled closing his eyes. Every King has a specific scent to them. Reisi Munakata smells like a waterfall, Mikoto Suoh has the scent of cherry's, Yashiro Isana is Bleach, the Gold King smells like lemons, Nagare Hisui's scent is a rain forest, the Colorless King smelled like a trash hep when he was still alive, and Kage. Kage has the scent of a field of wild flowers. Kuroh smelled the scent of vanilla on Zina so she is also a King. Before he knew it Kuroh fell asleep.

"What's his temperature?" Reisi asked Seri. Seri pulled out the thermometer from Suoh's mouth and looked at it. "105 F" (That is 40.5 C.) "We have got to keep his temperature down."Reisi told her. "Are you sure you want to keep him alive? What if his powers come back, he could burn us all to the ground!" "I'm in charge so do as I say damn it!" Fushimi looked at Suoh as Reisi and Seri kept arguing. _'He looks so young, what happened to him?'_ His thoughts soon wondered to HOMRA and how they were doing. "Izumo I'm back!" Anna called coming into the bar. Anna's hair was still the same haircut as before and she wore her school uniform. A pastel blue shirt under a pale yellow sweater vest, a dark purple pelted skirt, dull red tights and brown saddle shoes. Her light purple bow hung uneven under the collar of her shirt. "Hi Anna." Anna turned to see Yata on the couch. "You finally woke up!" Yata nodded. "Oh Izumo can you help me with my math homework?" "OK I'm almost done here." Two hours later Anna had managed to finish all of her homework and joined the others for dinner.

At Star Cafe Zina and Cheri both collapsed into the chairs around a table at the same time. "Man, I'm exulted." "Me too." Cheri said out of breath. "Three specials for table fifteen all ready to be eaten!" A brown skinned girl with a white collared short sleeve shirt, a pale purple pelted mini skirt, white tights above her knees and black n white sneakers came into view. "Yo Neon, you're tired too?" "You know me girl." Neon has blue eyes and neon lime green hair. Her pigtails are spiked out to the side and her bangs were cut jagged to slightly cover her left eye. Neon set the food and three waters down then sat down at the table. The three girls dug into the food after saying "Thanks for the food."

"A A ACHOOOOOOO!" A 3.5 earthquake acurred. "ACHOOO!" That was followed by a 1.5 earthquake as Kuroh handed Kage a tissue. Kage blew his nose and threw the tissue into the trash bin. 'jeez.' "Kuroh in the end it's important that you know for a fact who you're loyal to. Loyal enough to kill for. I'm headed out, don't wait up for me." Kage grabbed his hooded jacket and left. 'loyal enough to kill for.' "I know that alread-" Kuroh looked into the mirror and remembered a promise. Kage came to visit Kuroh, something that was rare at that time. "Why cant you stay with me?" A ten year old Kuroh asked. Kage knelt down to his level. "Kuroh I'm the Black King, and you're not tough enough to be with me right now." He told him rubbing his hair. "If you're a King then I'll be your loyal knight, I Promise." Kage hugged him as tears escaped his eyes. "OK then, lets keep that promise." Kuroh slid to the floor and hugged his knees. 'I'm sorry Shiro. I already have my King.'

Kage had walked down alley after alley looking for one person. "There you are." the figure behind the dumpster nodded. Kage leaned up against the wall of a building. "Mikoto Suoh is alive again thanks to my special talent. Does your clan know that you're here?" The shadow shook it's head. "Right now the Blues have him but I can get him away from them, all I need is a major distraction. Think you can handle it?" the figure nodded and the sound of a skateboard faded away. 'Mikoto you still have one person who has stayed loyal to you.' Kage walked back to the school deep in thought. If he could get Orange and White together then maybe just maybe the falling of the swords could be avoided. Kage sighed first he had to get Suoh back. Then he could work the plan out. 'I wonder how he's doing?'

Mikoto opened his eyes as Reisi came into view. "Suoh are you alright?" "He's awake." Seri said coming over. "Lets just hope he doesn't flame up." Mikoto just continued to stare blankly at them. The rest of the Blues came over to see Suoh. So many faces. Piercing eyes looking straight at him. Suoh grabbed the covers and hid beneath them curling up into a little ball. "Alright guys, go back to your stations." "Yes sir." As the Blues cleared out of the room Reisi looked back at Suoh still hiding under the covers. Looking closely at him Reisi noticed that Suoh was shaking in fear. "Seri You leave as well." Seri tried to protest but Reisi pointed to the door. Grumbling Seri left the bedroom. Reisi changed into his night clothes and sat on his bed. "Suoh you can come out now they're gone." Mikoto slowly uncurled from a ball and poked his head out from under the covers. Reisi smiled "Is this more comfortable for you?" Mikoto nodded. "It has been five years since you died so we're shocked to see you alive." "Um." Reisi looked at Mikoto and their eyes locked. "W-who are you? What is my name?" Reisi stared in complete shock. "What?"


	6. Memory Song

"Yo Cheri hurry up or we're going to be late for class!" Zina yelled racing down the sidewalk. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Cheri called tagging behind. Cheri's hair was blowing in the wind behind her. She didn't have time to put it in a ponytail so it was down. The two girls raced down the sidewalk and across the street weaving in and out of the crowd. Reaching the school, Cheri quickly brushed out her violet hair and put it into a ponytail. Zina just did a quick shake and tossed her hair back for the second day in a row. Cheri wondered if Zina ever brushed her hair. "Hi Zina!" Neko called waving. She joined the girls as they went into the classroom while the bell rang. School was in session. Down below in the basement Kage was on the computer typing three different messages on a website. He pressed enter and the messages were posted. Kage leaned back in the chair and waited. Kuroh came over. "Hey Kage what are you doing?" "Waiting for the magic to happen." A BLEEP from the computer captured both their attention. "Here take a look." He told him getting up out of the chair. Kuroh looked at the computer. "HOMRA burns down in flames, Jungle game rots away and sector 4 gets washed out to sea at..." Kuroh looked at his brother who was pulling his hoodie over his head. "Well come little brother. Lets go get a front row seat." Kuroh moaned and followed Kage out of the school to the location in the message.

The green and red clans met each other and the battle started. "Sir," I know Seri." Reisi went into a cell and woke Suoh up by slamming his head against the cell wall. "Listen to me. Your name is Mikoto Suoh and you are a King, I think you're a King. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Suoh looked down at his shackles and thought for a bit. Reisi started to walk out of the cell when Suoh answered him. "Sorry but the only thing I remember is a girl singing." Reisi sighed. "Do you know the song title?" "umm. Requiem for, um Red?" "OK I'm heading out." Reisi told him walking away. The cell door closed up and Suoh was left alone. "So does he remember anything?" Seri asked. "Only a song." Reisi peeked in at the lobby and spotted Fushimi at a computer. "Fushimi." He looked over at Reisi. "Look up a song called Requiem for Red or something close to it." "OK but why?" "Apparently that's the only thing Suoh can remember." "Ok I'll do it." Reisi called the rest of the Blues and then they left leaving Fushimi alone at the computer. _'so a song is his only memory. uh.'_

"aka me, soeta..." Suoh sang the words to the song but nothing happened. He sighed."Miko! MIIIKKOO!" Mikoto looked straight ahead at Zina who was operating the camera. "What!" "Don't be a grouch, and smile you look like you ate a lemon." HOMRA cracked up laughing and Mikoto growled. "Just take the damn picture already." "OK smile guys. Suoh was looking at Fushimi and vis versa. "Fushimi because you're gloomier then Miko you take the next one." Fushimi grumbled and switched spots with Zina. Since Anna had taken the one side, Zina took the left of Suoh. Suoh sniffed the air and then brought Zina closer to him. The next picture had Suoh sniffing Zina'a hair. All of HOMRA looked over at Suoh. "Ehh Miko? Miko." "Vanilla." Suoh said. "Suoh quit sniffing her hair, you're creeping us out." Izumo told him. Suoh looked up at them starring at him. Embarrassed he let Zina go. "I'm getting a Vanilla sundae." he told them walking out. "Hey wait for us!" "Miko there's a new cafe, can we go there?" "OK sure last one there has to pay!" He said taking off. "Hey wait up!" Yata yelled. "No way in Hell am I paying!" Fushimi hollered. "Hey Mikoto no far you got a head start!" Tatara yelled at him. Anna and Tatara ran at the same pace, as for Zina she managed to tail Suoh all the way there. "Slow down you damn demon!" People turned and watched HOMRA race down the sidewalk to the new cafe. The workers at the cafe got nervous. "Is that HOMRA?" "Yep." Mikoto touched the metal of the cafe and collapsed sliding to the ground. Zina came in second followed by Misiki, Tatara and Anna. Izumo was the last to appear. All of HOMRA was on the ground catching their breath. "Izumo you lose so you're paying." Mikoto said out of breath. "You're a demon Suoh." After that, Yata and Andy got into the fight over the soda then BAM! All of Suoh's memories came back.

Kage lost Kuroh and walked to Sector 4's base. He slipped past all the cameras and sensors making his way to Suoh. "Hello there Mikoto Suoh, the Orange King." Suoh looked around finally spotting Kage in the wall. "Who are you?" "Kage the Black King." "Black King." Suoh repeated. Kage walked over to him. "Those shackles look like they hurt." "Well just a little." Suoh told him. "Wait Orange King?" "Yep Mikoto Suoh the Orange King power chose you." "Me? Why?" "Come on." Kage told him, "I'll tell you on the way." he said releasing the shackles. "Uh?'' Mikoto followed Kage out of the base and down the street watching the Black King's hair blow in the light breeze. The two walked to the school and Suoh followed Kage down into the basement. "What is this place?" Suoh asked looking around at the room. "Oh this, this is where I live Suoh. Not too shabby is it." Kage told him sitting down on the couch. "Don't be shy, I'm not going to bite you." Kage said motioning for him to sit down beside him. Suoh looked around and finally sat down beside Kage. "Hey have a cookie." Kage said handing Suoh a chocolate chip cookie. Mikoto took a bite and yelped in pain. Kage grabbed his chin and pried open Suoh's mouth. "Well well, it looks like the Orange King's power is starting to bond with you." Drops of nervous sweat ran down Suoh's cheek and fell as he felt the Black King's stare go right through him. Then Kage stared into Suoh's scared eyes. Their noses touched as Kage stared into Suoh's amber colored eyes. "um mm. Just as I thought. You are the Orange King Suoh." Kage released him and Suoh soon stopped shaking. Mikoto ate the rest of the cookie while Kage started dinner.

Kuroh came down the stairs and walked into the main room. "Hey Kage I'm back!" he called. "So how was it?" Kage asked from the kitchen. "All three Damocles swords appeared and-" Kuroh paused when he spotted Suoh on the couch. "Uh Kage." he called nervously. Kage poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh yea I recused him from the prison. Be nice to him Kuroh he's the Orange King." Kage disappeared back into the kitchen to finish making dinner as Kuroh sat down cross legged on the floor in front of Suoh. He watched Mikoto feel his newly grown in fangs. "OW!" he cried accidentally piercing his thumb. Kuroh sighed, _'so this is the Orange King. jeez.'_

"WHERE THE HELL IS SUOH!" Reisi hollered from the cell he was in. He came out enraged and entered the lobby. "fuSHimI!" Fushimi looked over and then got backed into the corner by the vending machine. Reisi slammed him into the wall holding him by his shirt. "Fushimi, where did Suoh go?" Reisi asked calmly while a blue vapor surrounded him. "I don't know, no one showed up on security." he told him scared. Reisi released him and then started thinking. _'do you know who the Orange King is?'_ Reisi then stormed out of the base heading straight for Shadow Academy. _'Kage!'_

School let out and the students walked out into the street as Misiki past them heading the other way. 'Mikoto I know you're in there.' Yata kept walking to Shadow Academy following a force that pulled him forward. "Kage why is there four plates when there's only three people?" "I'm expecting someone." _'which one of you will make it here first?'_ he smiled.


	7. Let's Have a Picnic

"Kage, hey Kage. WAKE UP!" Kuroh yelled hitting Kage on the head with his sword. Kage threw a punch hitting Kuroh as he woke up. "OW!" Kuroh cried in pain. "What the. Hey who's yelling?" Misaki asked groggy as he woke up. Misaki had arrived at the school first. Reisi was forced to turn back due to a rain storm. Mikoto woke due to all the noise.

"Hey guys!" Zina said cheerfully as she came down into the stairs. "Hey there shrimp!" misaki told her. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Zina yelled tackling him. The two continued to fight as the others got up and started walking around. Kage smiled as he went to the kitchen. All heads turned as Kage came back out with two baskets. "What's with the baskets?" Yata asked. "Let's have a picnic."

Zina continued to look out the window of the violet car as it went deeper into the forest. After a mile walk up a narrow trail the small group stopped on top of a hill. Zina helped Kage spread out the blanket then the group sat down and had lunch. "So hungry." Yata, Suoh and Zina said in unison. The three dug into the food like starving animals while the two brothers watched. When the coast was clear then they got food.

In sector 4 headquarters a figure was fighting to get a flash drive out of the back of a computer. Hearing voices the figure pulled the drive out of the computer and slipped it into a pocket. The figure was then gone in a flash. Munakata looked into his office and his eyebrows lowered. "Ah come on just a little." "I told you no!" Andy almost climbed onto a blue clansman reaching for a candy bar.

Munakata sighed while eating his food. "Why are you sitting next to me?" Fushimi asked annoyed. "It's quieter here." "You can still hear them you know." Reisi shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food. "Well I did find it." Reisi looked over. "Apartently he's been into our system for over ten years. Shit. He got into the classified files, top secret and ones I don't have access to." "This is a problem. We may have a mole in us." "True but who?" both turned to look at the clansmen eating their food.

"Gimmie it, it's mine!" "No it's not idiot I made it so it's mine!" misaki and Zina were fighting over a brownie cake. Kuroh just stared at them while Kage looked over Mikoto. "Ow ow ow! That hurts!" "Hold still. I'm almost done." Mikoto landed on the ground after his arms gave way. He sunk his teeth into his left arm as pain shot through his entire body forcing him into tears. Kage examined a flame pattern on Suoh's back with his power. "ok done. Suoh? Suoh?" Kage looked to see Mikoto out cold.

Mikoto woke up on the trip back from the forest park. The lights of the city were just starting to come on. Soon glittering lights lit up the night sky with a blend of rainbow colors. "So beautiful." He told them. "Oh you're awake." Kuroh answered. He looked to the front. "I want that picture back." He demanded. Zina turned around. "No way. You're all so cute, it's getting posted." Kuroh glared back. Mikoto was leaning on his left and Misaki was asleep on the right.

Misaki had his age reversed to seventeen after Suoh had passed out. Kage just grabbed him and did it simple as that.


	8. Neon

My older brother and I came to Japan via ship. I was five at that time. It was just us. The rain started to fall as we slipped off the ship. We hid in alleyways to avoid the crowds of natives that stared at us. Living on the streets was hard. Scouring through dumpsters for food and drinking rain water from buckets. Then we saw Her.

A local gang had trapped us in an alley cutting off any hope of escape. A girl about my age stopped to look. "Miko!" she called. "What is it?" a boy wearing a high school uniform came into view. "Hey!" he called. The gang turned around. "Shit it's the Red King!" red fire exploded from him as he hurled it towards the gang. A second later the gang was on the ground moaning. The girl came out from behind the teen. Fair skin, bright orange eyes and neon blue hair at her shoulders. She had messy cut bangs and wore a pure white mini dress with full length sleeves. She ran around bare foot. She became my angel.

The angel and glaring teen boy led us to a bar. "Izmo we're back!" the angel called. A teen behind the bar looked at us. "Mikoto quit scouring; you're scaring those poor kids." The teen came over to us. He took a long look at us then started talking. "Hi. My name is Izumo Kusanagi. That little angel is Zina and the one with the scary face is Mikoto Suoh." He spoke our language, English. He gave us a home, food and water. After my brother and I took a bath, with Zina's help, we got dressed. I got a purple dress and my brother got red shirt and a pair of jeans.

Izumo taught all three of us school. Zina always had trouble with numbers and so did I. my brother was great with the numbers and advanced stuff. Zina was better with artistic stuff. Me I'm great at cooking. To tell you the truth, we learned more with Izumo as our teacher then any school could. Then at age ten my brother and I got adopted. I saw Zina from time to time after that. I got a job at a hotel cooking in a café. I knew I'd see the angel again.


	9. The White King

I got into fights all the time whether I was in school or walking home. My parents said that I was always like this. I got into a fight with the kendo leader that afternoon. It was after lunch and he pushed my buttons. I punched him and the fight started. "Suoh you're as wild as ever." "Oh yea Munakata, well your face is as annoying as ever." "Hey maybe you'll be the next Red King Suoh." A boy behind me jeered. The crowd started laughing at me and I felt a rage I never felt before erupt inside me.

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" The rage exploded as I attacked him. It grew and grew until I exploded. Red flames erupted from me and the crowd backed up. "I I was just joking." Munakata and I kept on fighting as those flames grew. I dodged his attacks and threw punches and kicks, but that bustard reflected them all. I threw the fire at him but it missed and nearly hit three girls. The girls ran away screaming followed by the crowd. Students ran into each other trying to get away from me.

I sent Munakata flying into the stone gate and attacked the rest of the kendo club. I couldn't control myself. Munakata looked into the sky and gasped. "Suoh calm down!" he yelled. I heard him but couldn't stop. "MIKOTO!" I felt something hit my back and my vision got blurry. I fell to the ground as the object was pulled out. I rolled over into my back. The last thing I saw was the Red sword of Damocles in the sky above me the world then went black.

I awoke with my arms cuffed behind me to a chair. "he's awake." A light went on and men came over to me. They were wearing golden bunny face masks. "Mikoto Suoh." "Yea, want do want?" "You are now the new Red King." "WHAT!" they told me all King related stuff, you know the usual B.S. then I got released. I walked, no, I ran to the bar Izumo had just got. I fell on him crying and telling him what had just happened.

* * *

I was polishing the bar table when Mikoto came bursting through the front door. "Mikoto hey what's wrong?" I put down the rag and walked over to him. He fell on me crying hysterically trying to tell me something. Five minutes later I got him to calm down enough to tell me what happened. The fight with his friend, the flames, and the visit to the gold king. "I don't want it!" he cried. I just held him as he cried to sleep right there on my new couch.

The next week I took care of him. He was like a scared child. Every time he flamed up it scared him to death. Red flames surrounded him scaring him. "Mikoto. Calm down. You're going to be ok." Mikoto uncurled from a ball stretching out across the couch. "Now what should we call this bar?" I asked him. He looked around and said "HOMRA."

* * *

I was walking back to HOMRA after school when it happened. I just happened to look behind me to see a toddler following me. She had to be at least two or three years old. Fair skin, short neon blue hair and eyes that burned bright orange. The girl had nothing on her. I looked around. No mother in her right mind would let her child walk around alone and naked for that matter. No mother came so I looked back at the girl. She had disappeared.

I walked to the bar. Maybe the mom had got her when I wasn't looking. The next day she was following me again. And the next day and the day after that. When I got to a certain point on the way back she disappeared yet again. It didn't start to bug me until I was at school.

I was in health class the last class of the day for me. "Now when the body is in an extreme state of cold you catch hyperthermia. This can cause death if untreated." "What causes it?" a girl asked. "Falling into a river during winter or being soaked in this rain. Children the elderly and infants are mostly at risk." I jerked around. That child, that girl, she… "DAMN IT!" I ran out of the classroom and out of the school into the rain.

I walked back my normal route looking for her. Panic starting to set in. where is she? I checked every alley on the way back. Then I turned around and there she was. Rain rolled off her wet hair and skin. She sneezed. Quick as a flash I put my school sweater around her and raced back to HOMRA with her in my arms.

* * *

I dried off the bar table when Mikoto burst through the door holding a child in his arms. Both of them were soaking wet. He unwrapped the girl as I got blankets and towels. As I dried off the girl Mikoto dried himself with a towel. "Now what?" we were sitting in the middle of the wooden floor with the girl between us. "She's got to have a mother." "Yea I know." Mikoto snapped at me. "Mikoto be nice." "Mi-Mi-Miko." Both of us look at her. "Miko." She repeated.

"Yes, yes ok, thank you." I hung up and looked over to them. "Hey Mikoto." "Yea." "I called the police. They said to summit a missing child form on their site." "Ok you do it." "What?" "I'm busy." He told me. He was on his back lifting the girl into the air. She laughed. I summated the form as Mikoto continued to play with her. When I finished the form he was giving her a pony ride. The smile on his face appeared only when he was with her.

That night I read the newspaper as Mikoto showed her a picture book. "This is a fierce dragon." She pointed in the book. "Cat, dog, wolf." "Maybe you should do the sounds so she'll be able to tell them apart." Mikoto glared at me. "Then you do it!" "Fine." I sighed. I put down the newspaper and scooted over to them. She pointed to the cat. "Cats go meow." "Mikoto you have to pretend you're it. Here like this. Meeoow." Mikoto did the next one. "Woof woof." This time I glared at him. "Rrrooffff rroffff." She giggled. Next she pointed to the wolf. We both threw our heads back and howled. "Rooo." She tried howling. Then, "AARRRROOOOOO!"

We both just sat there in shock. She sounded like a real wolf. Mikoto smiled as he hugged her. He was happy. I frowned. What would happen when parents came to pick her up? I knew Mikoto wouldn't give her up that easily. The next day when he was at school the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

* * *

When I came back from school Izumo was frowning. "They found her parents." He told me. Holding the child I followed him to an alley. One look at me and the gangs backed off. We wandered around until we found the rundown house where the parents lived. Izumo knocked on the door. Inside we heard yelling and the child whimpered. The door opened and a gruffy looking man came out. I spotted the wife peeking out from behind the wall. She had fresh bruises on her.

"What do you brats want!" the man yelled at us. He looked at me and spotted the girl. "What are you doing with my kid." "We found her." Izumo told him. "What dumbass lets their child walk around naked and alone." I told him. That did it. He charged at me as Izumo took the girl. He punched me and I fell to the ground. Then he stepped on me. "What did you call me?" he demanded. When I didn't answer him he grabbed me by my hair and twisted me around slamming me into the wall. Right side of my face pinned against the wall he looked me in the eye and repeated the question.

"You are a dumbass." I told him. Locking me in a death grip his free hand grabbed my throat chocking me. I couldn't breathe. "MIKOTO!" I heard Izumo yell. I let the flames go and they ran wild. The man released me as he got burned.

* * *

Mikoto's eyes went red and his power erupted. Lightning in the sky got my attention. The sword of Damocles formed and Mikoto attacked him. Standing back his sword lit up as lightning raced down it and towards the man. A second later all that remained was ashes. Mikoto froze and his power shut down. Fear gripped him as he took a step back. The man gone in a second. The gangs that were watching stepped back. Mikoto looked around him. Me the gang the girl and the mother that came out still had fear in our eyes.

* * *

Before I knew it the girl was hugging my right leg. I looked down and saw her smiling up at me. "Zina!" her mother called. Zina raised her arms wanting up. I picked her up and she petted me. Smelling vanilla coming from her I calmed down. The mother waved for us to come inside. Izumo and I walked inside the house. She cleaned up the table best she could. "You boys hungry?" she asked us. We both nodded.

She put out two extra bowls filled with soup and sat down. She told us that the man had a one nighter and kept her a trophy. When Zina was born he became violent. She pulled out a form and placed it on the table. The form was transfer of custody. Her name was already on the approval lines. All that was left was the new guardian.

* * *

We looked at the form. Finally I put down my name and signed. Izumo Kusanagi. Zina now belonged to us.


	10. The King Test

In the basement of a building three figures lay on the floor. You Chitose wakes up and moans. Looking he sees that he is on Mikoto along with Misaki. "Yata, Yata wake up." Misaki opens his eyes. "Where are we?" he asks. The two wake up their King. "Hey Mikoto." Mikoto opens his eyes. He grabs the two and pins them to the ground as lasers shoot where their heads were. "What was that?" Yata asks scared. "Look." The two follow Mikoto as he starts to crawl on the ground under the lines of light.

The three make it to the other side of the room. Mikoto sticks his hand through a hole in the wall deactivating the light lines. "Go." He says. He waits as Yata and Chitose crawl on him through the hole. Finally he follows them. They are in another room. Mikoto checks the room looking for anything dangerous. He grabs his clansmen by the wrist and takes off running down the room. Looking behind them Yata sees large spear heads fall.

Zina, Neon and Cheri awoke to find themselves in an empty room. Zina gave the signal and the three raced down the room to an air vent. They jumped over laser beams and dodged the light guns along the wall. Zina placed her hand on the screen opening the door. Neon and Cheri crawled through followed by their King who urged them to go faster.

In the adjacent room Reisi, Fushimi and Seri wake up. The hear running in the room next to them. "Captain where are we?" Seri asks. "Again?" Reisi asks. The three look around the room when Fushimi suddenly jumps out of the way as a giant spear head falls. The three run as more fall. The team makes it to the end of the room falling through the door as it opens. They then walk cautiously down the room. Fushimi looks through a small hole to another room then continues down the hall.

Izumo feels a breath on him and opens his eyes. Anna Kushina his King is sleeping on top of him. "Anna. Anna wake up." Anna wakes up looking at Izumo. Looking to the left is her classmate and newly recruited clansman Zuko. The seventeen year old was scanning the room. His unusual grass green hair stopped at his shoulders. Those blood red eyes read the room. Every crack, hole and rise in the floor it was all looked at by him. "About time you two woke up." He said in an annoyed voice. His tan skin showed the scar on his left eye he got while escaping Russian police. He had been a member of the mafia while in assassin training. That made him much more of a threat to his enemies and a valued member of HOMRA. Zuko is the type of person you do not want to meet at night. He became a demon and never missed his target.

"Run." Anna told them. A second later they were zigzagging down across the room as lasers shot at them. The three crossed an invisible light beam triggering the next room. Adolf K Weismann, Neko and Kuroh slowly awoke. "Where are we?" Neko asked. "A room?" "RUN!" Adolf yelled. The three jumped out of the way as boulders fell running in between the falling boulders. They ran to a hole in the wall and jumped down it falling into the darkness.

Andy Domyoji sat on the sofa in Kage's place as the Black King watched the four teams disappear into the black cloud he made. He dumped them into their rooms. Orange, White, Blue, Silver and Red. The teams saw a change of clothes and backpacks filled to compactly. The teams changed into the clothes. First they have a shirt in their main color, jeans in the darkest shade in their color range and black coats and combat boots. They opened the doors and disappeared into the back cloud once again.

Kage dropped them off at the starting points. Mikoto and Zina's team charged right out of there headed to the nearest patch of trees for cover. The other three teams started out of the gates headed down the paths before them. Orange and White raced through the trees, jumped over a stream and ran into the deep forest. Silver entered the mountain pass and charged ahead when a shadow creature made of Kage's cloud chased them. Red entered a small desert while Blue found themselves in a multi river way. The rivers cut out the landscape.

"Hey Kage?" "Yea?" "Why did you pick Chitose for the Knight?" "Umm. I guess because he has more power than Yata." Andy looked at the board. Three tiny crowns were at the end. The chess pieces went like this. King: Mikoto, Zina, Reisi, Adolf and Anna; Knight: Chitose, Neon, Fushimi, Kuroh and Izumo; Pawn: Yata, Cheri, Seri, Neko and Zuko. Each piece was in its respected clan color. Andy sank back into the couch as his mind wandered. It had been seven years since he had been assigned to invatrate Sector 4. The Black Kings little mole it suited him well. Before he had been living on the streets. He couldn't remember why. A fight with his parents? Was he kicked out? Maybe he was an orphan abandoned and left on his own to survive. Yea, he believed the last one.

Mikoto and his team were stopped in the forest fighting the shadow creatures. Chitose jumped from the trees doing turns in the air landing on the shadows. Yata dodged and attacked his opponents while Mikoto charged at them kicking and throwing his fire at them. The three weaved in and out until the shadows blew away. Zina's team used teamwork to defeat the shadows. They used their karate training and Zina froze the shadows with her power. She and the other girls broke the frozen shadow like glass.

Team Silver fought their own shadows. Neko used her illusions tricking the shadows to destroy one another. Kuroh fought using his sword skills while Adolf used his light to incinerate the shadows. Team Blue got chased through the rivers. They turned and fought back. Seri and Reisi used their sword while Fushimi used his sword and speed to beat the shadows. Team Red used their fire to burn the shadow scorpions that attacked them. The teams beat the shadows and all made it to the mountains. They found shelter in the caves for the night from the sudden wind storm.

As their clansmen fell asleep the Kings watched the storm rage outside wondering how far it was to the finish line. When the blizzard ended the clans were back on the trail racing to the finish line. Red made it out of the desert, Blue got across the river ways, Silver climbed down the mountain and Orange and White found their way out of the forest. The clans made it to the arena in record time. There the fight for one of the three crowns began. Red vs. White and Blue, Silver and Orange. Mikoto fought Reisi and Adolf the three charged at each other trying to knock the other out. Anna and Zina fought jumping and throwing their power at one another.

Kage and Andy watched intensely as the five Kings fought for the three crowns. On the chess board Red, Orange and White were in the lead with Silver and Blue behind them. Soon blood came from the men dirt and sweat from the girls. The fight soon ended and the exhausted clans were soon dumped back into their room. The winning Kings were called and walked down the hall to a room. They pause and the door and wait. Mikoto finally opens the door and the three Kings go inside. "Ah the three winners are here." Kage told them. Mikoto got first place and the tiny gold crown was slipped onto the metal necklace, Zina came in second and the tiny silver crown was worn in her hair as a barrette, last was Anna who wore the tiny bronze crown in her right ear. The sleep cloud was released and the clans fell asleep and were put back were they came from.


	11. Kool SKool Kings

An alarm goes off in the boys dorms at Shadow Academy at seven in the morning. Mikoto rolls out of the top bunk landing on the floor with a thud. Kuroh moans and looks over to see his roommates. Mikoto slowly wakes up as Misaki keeps right on sleeping. "Yata, Yata. WAKE UP!" Mikoto yells hitting him. "OW!" Kuroh sighs going into the bathroom to wash his face. Zina wakes up and crawls out of her side of the bed, the left side. Kaiyo (wild ice blue hair fair skin and silver eyes) rolls over to see Zina fighting to brush her hair. Fifteen minutes later she finally has it brushed out. Kaiyo notices that Zina's hair grew by two inches overnight. She throws on her shirt and footless white tights then searches her closet for her skirt. "Kaiyo where is my skirt!" "Didn't you try to keep it flat?" he asks. Zina pulls the clothes apart and takes out her skirt. She puts it on zips it up and then throws her boots on. One look at her phone and she freaks. "Gah I'm going to be late!" Zina throws the one room key around her neck, grabs a crunchy peanut butter granola bar and races out slamming the door behind her. Kaiyo closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Cheri eats her oatmeal in the school cafeteria with other students. When the boarding was announced Zina told Cheri to take it. Mikoto, Misaki and Kuroh came in to get a quick breakfast before the classes started. "Hey that last eggroll is mine!"Kuroh yelled "Oh really I don't see your name on it!" Yata snapped back. "Why you little-" Mikoto snatched the eggroll and it was gone within three bites. "I can see why he got first place." Kuroh said. the three boys got their breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Ahh! Who is that boy?" a girl asked Zina at lunch. "He's so cute I want to meet him." "Oh this is Kage, the Black King. You still want to meet him?" Soon a group of girls surrounded Zina wanting a look at the photo of Kage on her phone. "I wonder what all those girls are screeching about." Yata asked as the boys ate the ramen in front of them. "I have no idea and I don't care." Mikoto told them going back to his steaming hot ramen. "You think we'll have gym today? It's cold out." "I hope not." Kuroh said. the boys then tried to block out the screaming girls and eat.

Chitose slid his backpack around his shoulders walking down to the bar. Izumo looked up from a glass. "You leaving?" "Yea. Suoh's my mission besides there can't be two of us in the same clan." "So Zuko's the replacement." You nodded. "See you around Izumo." he said walking out the door. Izumo put down the glass he was cleaning. For almost eight years You Chitose was a part of HOMRA. Three years after he joined he told Mikoto who he was after he used B.K's power to heal Mikoto's severe wounds. He and Izumo knew the truth and still kept him. Mikoto met B.K after that and became his hunting dog. He smiled. 'We sure are going to miss you.'

Reisi bumped into Andy in the hall. "Hey Captain." "Hello Andy." "The owner is coming to retrieve the Slates." "WHAT!" "That is what the man in the lobby said to tell you." "Is there anything else?" Andy thought for a minute and then said "Oh yea. Your King is such a failure." Reisi took off running down the hallway as Andy smiled and pulled the alarm. "We have an intruder repeat we have an intruder." The alarms rang out as Scepter 4 ran all over the place. "Good boy Andy." A shadow on the wall told him. Kage then headed for the place where his part of his creation was kept. In a room the slates glowed black, orange and white.


	12. The Slates

By the time both men got to the room the slates were gone. In the yard of Shadow Academy an off white girl with bright orange hair and black colored eyes woke up on the grass. A leaf from the nearby tree floated down landing on her. She picked up the red colored leaf and sat up. The cool autumn breeze blew making her shiver. The leaf was dropped and the girl walked towards the direction of the school.

In ancient times the Black, Orange and White Kings got together and created the Slates. A powerful element to control the King's power when born. In creating the Slates the Kings placed one item of each color in the center. A drop of blood for the red, a blade of grass for green, a pair of scepters for gold and silver, a breeze for colorless and gem for blue. Their swords spun together in a circle getting faster and faster until they fell. After the explosion the Slates were formed in the shape of a giant rock. The three Kings hid this power deep in the caves of a mountain.

"Where's your uniform miss?" a teacher asked. "It got stolen?" the teacher gave the naked girl a uniform. The girl changed and then was led to the classroom where Zina, Mikoto and Misaki were. "Class this a new student. Go on tell us your name." My name, is, Atels." (A-tel-is) Atels sat down beside Zina and class started. She paid attention to every word the teacher said, memorized all the notes on the board. After that class Zina and Mikoto join Kuroh in a class just for them. There they learned all about the Kings history, their powers and their role in the upcoming future. "Can you believe any of this?" Zina asked Kuroh. "No." "So the future depends on us." Mikoto told them."Um, Miko?" "Yea." He said looking over. "Your hair, it's bright." "What?" Mikoto nearly ran to the men's room and looked in the mirror. Zina was right. Not only is his hair bright red but his skin was now a light shade of orange. His amber eyes now have dragon iris and are bright yellow.

Back at HOMRA, "Zuko care for a drink?" "Slows reaction time down." "Jeez aren't you fun to be around." Izumo said irradiated. Looking towards the door Izumo noticed a school boy peeking in. outside the bar Mikoto ducked away. He needed to get his old clothes but didn't want HOMRA to see him. Just then he remembered the back door. Sneaking around to the back he tried the door. The broken hinge still hadn't been replaced. Holding his breath he opened the door and slipped inside. "Don't you do anything?" Izumo asked. Staying in the shadows Mikoto slowly made his way to the stairs. "My only job is to protect the king." Zuko told him. "You are the most boring person I have ever met." he told him as Mikoto silently dashed up the stairs. First place he checked was his old room. Trying the door it was locked. Getting annoyed he checked all the spots for the key. Finally he checked underneath the door. It was just on the other side. Going down on the floor he slid his hand underneath the door. He could feel the edge of it. He winced as he slid his hand further underneath. One finger managed to grab it. Sliding it towards him he got half way then his hand got stuck. "Shit." he mumbled. Hearing the stairs creak he got nervous. He pulled his hand out quick while some skin got scrapped off. Ignoring the blood he quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"They're not there." a voice said a minute later. Mikoto spun around to see Izumo leaning against the door. "Your clothes were moved to the basement." he said walking out. Mikoto scrambled to catch up. "I've sent Zuko out so I'm alone." he told him. The two went down into the basement and the light was turned on. "Over there." he told him. Mikoto went over to a corner with three boxes. He opened the first and paused. "Call me a pack rat but I just couldn't get rid of your clothes." "Thank you." as he was grabbing them, "Hows Yata?" "Ok." "The memory block." Mikoto stopped. "It seems to be holding up." "Keep checking. After you died he started having nightmares." "I'll keep and eye on him."


	13. Black Clansmen

"Andy get your ass over here!" the gang leader yelled chasing him down an alley. The sixteen year old was running for his life. He had just stolen a gem worth millions from him. Ducking behind a dumpster he held his breath as the entire gang ran past him. "You skill is impressive." a voice told him. Andy looked around but saw no one. "Would you like to steal for me?" "Who are you?" a member turned into the alley. "There he is!" he called. "Agree or die. Your choice." he jumped out but looked to see that he was trapped. "I get to steal all I want?" "Yes." "Agree." as soon as he said that a black shadow came out from the wall. "Oh shit it's BK!" the one yelled. "I'm outta here!" he cried running away. The shadow pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. With an evil grin the trigger was pulled.

Later on that week. "Let's see Andy Domyoji. Age sixteen, no high school degree,-" Munakata pauses and looks at him before finishing the last part. "Address on the street." Andy has been staring at the floor this entire time. "And why do you want to work for Scepter 4?" no answer. "Um interesting." After Andy got settled in he looked around as the older members walked past him. "Hey who is that kid?" "No idea, must be new." already he was getting nervous. Plus with the amount of cameras stealing data wouldn't be easy. He just kept on going. Then he bumped into a kid just a few years older than him. "Wow you okay?" the guy asked. "Yea." "My name is Hidaka Akira you are new around here right?" "Yea." he followed the man around as he gave him a tour. That night he handed flash drive to a shadow. "Good job keep up the act." it said fading away.

* * *

"Oh you are so cute Yu." a woman says leading him into a building. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Just a place I hung out at." the woman said coxing him forward. Just as they got inside his arms got grabbed from behind. "Good work Miho." the boss told her coming out of the shadows. "Um he's cute." he said grabbing his chin. The boss motioned and the men dragged him to the back room. Later on that night he was striped down and chained to a bed. He fought to braked free but the chains were new. The boss came in. "Ah you cant brake those kid." he said reaching for his face. Yu dodged away but was pulled back to the boss. He then climbed onto the bed. "No stop! NOOO!" he screamed as the boss forced himself on him.

Yu slowly moved his arm up to grab the blanket as the pain shot throughout his entire body. He pulled it back down and curled up beneath it. It felt warm in the cold cell. Tears still fell as he cried. The next time he saw a woman that wanted to go all the way he would leave. Never again he wanted to go through this. They were worst than the Yakuza. "Someone help me." he cried. "You have been broken. Poor boy so young." "Who are you?" he asked. He felt a hand on his face and looked up to see a man with a gentle smile. "Do you want to work for me?" he asked. Yu nodded. Later on, he was outside HOMRA. He walked up the steps and inside as the door closed.

* * *

"Ugh, to much." a man moans as he leaves a bar. As he walks back to his apartment building he reflects the night. The wild and gangster crowd had come by so he had to brake up the fights that happened. He got beaten up so many times that he couldn't count. He combed back his ice blue bangs but they just fell back in his face. His silver eyes were tired and were slowly closing. The apartment came into view and he made the climb up to his room on the second floor. He fumbled around looking for his key when he noticed that the door was opened just a crack. He went in closing the door behind him. Scanning the room he found a girl about eleven and "BK?" "How have you been Kaiyo?" "Okay I guess." "That's great." "Um." "Yes?" "Who is that girl?" "Oh her name is Zina and she's a King." "Oh." "Well I'm off." and just like that he vanished. "I sleep on the right side towards the window." he told her. "Okay." she said slipping into the bed on the left side.

The next day. "Ugh." he moaned. "You need this?" she asked holding a bucket. "Thank you he said reaching for it. Just then he grabbed it and barfed. Zina sighed as she went looking for food. So this guy is her new guardian. She had to admit he is really cute, clumsy and just "Like a puppy!" she squealed quietly. She soon found the food and started to cook breakfast. Later on his got up and took a shower. "Let's go." "Where?" "To work." he told her. The two soon arrived at the bar. He went in and she followed. Since the application was approved she started working. She danced to the beat of the music and melted the men's hearts. She soon became #1 there. Kaiyo soon got used to his little sister and tried his hardest to be her best big brother.


	14. Awaited Day's Here

He awoke to the sound of her rushing out the door. "So it's today." he told the ceiling. Kaiyo rolled out of bed stumbling into the shower. He turned on the water letting it wake him up. Across town Andy and Chitose also let the water run down them. Andy sighed. Already it was time for the resection. All the kings would be selected again. Tonight. Tonight it would begin. He got out of the shower drying off as he reached for his clothes. A pair of black jean, dark blue button up shirt and a darker blue hood. Lastly he pulled on socks and black combat boots. His jeans have a chain on the front and back left belt loops. He walked out the backdoor onto the cloudy street. He pulled up his hood and walked away from Sector 4 forever. He walked down the streets and mostly alleyways until he reached a dead end. He walked through the wall and down the stairs on the other side. Soon he was in a tunnel. The lights flickered as he continued on. He came out of the tunnel to a door with black smoke on it. He opened the door and went inside. Chitose also came out of the shower throwing on orange and black before he made his way to BK's room underneath the school of Shadow Academy. Mikoto looked in the mirror. His eyes were back to amber but still had the slits in them. And he still had his fangs. He pulled on his uniform as kicked Yata awake. "Wake up." he told him. "Um, I'm awake I'm awake." he protested before falling back onto his pillow. "Hey, don't go back to sleep! The exam is today!" Mikoto yelled shaking him. Kuro opened his eyes awake from all the commotion in the room he shared.

The three had breakfast in the cafeteria as the girls came in. they were chatting up a storm much to the boys' annoyance. "This place sure as gotten noisy." Yata remarked. "I hope you studied." Mikoto told him. "Oh, yeah. And like you have. Who's got the worst grades here." "What did you say!" Mikoto yelled tackling him to the floor. Kuro sighed as the two wrestled on the floor. Some girls who liked them took secret pictures of the fight. The giggling girls didn't notice BK come in. "Kage? Don't surprise me." Kuro told him. Kage pulled up a chair sitting down by him. He smiled at him. "Don't look at me while I'm eating." he told him. After awhile the boys were finishing their meal. Kage got up walking past them. He stopped suddenly hugging Kuro. "What?" "I'm so glad you were born." he told him before walking away. All three watched him go confused. "What just happened?" Yata asked. "Did your brother just hug you?" "Why?" "Um?" "Why would my brother say that. I don't remember much about my parents. But Kage, he was always there, in my earliest memories." "Maybe he's your dad." Yata said. The two jerked around staring at him. "Well think about it. He's in your earliest memories right. And he was always there. Just how old is he?" they looked back at the door. _No way! Kage, is my father?!_ The students went off to class when they heard the bell. The three entered to see Zina waving at them. The sat down as the teacher came in. he started the lesson. "Hey, where's Atels? I haven't seen her all day." Zina told them as she ate her lunch. "Hm, your right. She hasn't been in class." "Maybe she went home." Yata said. "You think that was it?" "Could be." Mikoto said. "After all, we don't know her hometown. It's possible that she went back." "That's true." she snatched a piece of Yata's meat. "Hey that's mine!" he yelled. "Tough shit." she said sticking her tougne at him. "Mikoto." he whined. "Jeez." he said.

"Has anyone seen Andy?" a guy asked. "I haven't seen him all day." another said. "Is he sick?" Fushimi walked by them to Munakata's office. He knock then went inside. "Sir. Apparently Andy is missing." "Missing how?" "No one has seen him all day. Was he the spy?" "Um, he might have." he suddenly got up. "Sir?" "Let's go check is room for any clues. He might have left some." they went to his room and looked around. Under the bed, behind the dressers, in the closet and finally in the floor. "Um, what's this?" he asked pulling up a board. They found a box. Inside was his uniform, papers, and a note. "The Black King is eternal. The power will never die." "Damn it!" Munakata yelled racing out of the room. Fushimi followed behind carrying the box. "Awashima!" he called. "Yes sir." "Andy was the spy. Check all the files see if anything else is missing." the base went crazy busy checking everything. Munakata just glared at the file. "So he was yours all along, Kage."

"Ah I bet Munakata's pissed right now." Kage told him. "Yea, but couldn't be helped. It was his mistake for letting me in." Andy told him. "Sector 4 sure is stupid." Chitose added. A man stumbled into the room. "Hey, Kaiyo." Chitose waved. He waved back collapsing onto the couch. "Another busy night?" "I had to brake up 10 fights, 10. all within three hours too. I'm exhausted." "I see. Well then ceremony is tonight, get all the sleep you need." Kage told him. Kaiyo was asleep within seconds. "He really is a big brother." Andy said happily. "You guys get some sleep as well. You need to be fresh for tonight." the men nodded and curled up on the floor by the couch. Kage went up to the roof and stared out. Unlike the other schools in Japan, the roof was free of use to the students. He did have railing like an iron fence around the perimeter for safety reasons. He stared out across the city getting lost in the breeze. It blew over the buildings and in between them. Cars went by down below, the crowds crossed lost in thoughts of work and schedules. The strays jumped and played around the trash cans and dumpsters. The clouds slowly turned to white clearing the sky to let the sun peek down at the bustling city. _The breeze feels so relaxing. Nobody knows what will happen tonight. The sky will be filled with colors dancing in the air. As the slates choose the new Kings._


End file.
